Aquele Olhar
by RavenclawWitch
Summary: Lembranças que cabem no espaço e tempo de um simples olhar. Fic dedicada à ShiryuForever94, a quem tirei no amigo secreto de Valentine's Day do Palaestra, no Facebook. Yaoi. Contém lemon.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Saint Seiya, os Espectros e Hades não me pertencem, portanto, não posso fazer dinheiro com eles. Isso é com o Kurumada!_

_Essa fanfiction é um presente de __**Amigo Secreto – Valentine's Day**__ do grupo __**"Palaestra" **__para __**ShiryuForever94**__, a moça que ama o par Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia! Confesso que foi difícil escrever algo que envolve tudo com o que não estou habituada – angst, yaoi, lemon, Espectros – mas mesmo assim, tentei desenvolver o tema assinalado como sua primeira preferência! Espero que goste, guria! Essa fic é de coração!_

_Agradecimentos sinceros às queridas __**Hera de Griffon **__e __**Isamu Hayashi**__, por me ajudarem com esse grande desafio! Obrigada pelas dicas e apoio! Não seria possível sem vocês!_

_**Música incidental:**__ Only (Dirty) – Nine Inch Nails._

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

**AQUELE OLHAR**

* * *

_- Meu. Quero que sejas meu por toda a vida._

_- Não é algo difícil, posto que já tens meu coração em tuas mãos!_

A lembrança vinha aos poucos, de forma vívida em sua mente; ele sabia que era real, caso contrário, como poderia pensar em coisas como aquelas? O Espectro de Harpia suspirou, seu perfil atento guardando o portão escuro, com sua vida, sua lealdade, com seu amor.

"Desde quando o que sinto é amor? Não é possível, pode um Espectro de Hades amar?"

Valentine de Harpia sucumbia a perguntas como essas com recorrência cada vez maior. Poderia ele entregar-se a um sentimento tão nobre quanto esse? Algo que nem ao Deus do Submundo, a quem servia, era conscientemente dirigido, ao menos da parte dele? O que era o amor, afinal?

Um suspiro alto seguido de um grunhido frustrado. O semblante no rosto do aquariano era impassível e forte, mas sua alma vivia em constante conflito; desde aquele dia – ou melhor, noite – ele nunca mais fora o mesmo, sabia disso em seu íntimo, mas não podia manifestar o que sentia de modo algum. Pelo menos não da maneira que gostaria.

Radamanthys de Wyvern era seu superior direto, e como sempre, era um exemplo para seus subordinados no Exército de Hades; Valentine era seu braço direito, e o admirava desde sempre. Pelo menos desde que o conhecera, antes que ambos assumissem suas sapuris, despertando como Espectros.

Mais um suspiro ao ouvir aquele barulho alto, estridente e poderoso no qual consistia um dos principais golpes do Juiz inglês: o _"Rugido de Wyvern"._ Aquela situação começara há pouco tempo, quando Radamanthys recebera o sangue divino de Hades, o_ Ikhor_, e trancara-se na tentativa de controlar o mesmo em seu corpo. Ele, Valentine, assegurava pessoalmente que ninguém perturbasse seu mestre, seu senhor, não importa quem fosse; Radamanthys domaria os efeitos daquele sangue em seu organismo. Ele não tinha nenhuma dúvida em relação a isso.

O cipriota andava de um lado para outro diante da porta; um comportamento incomum, visto que Valentine geralmente aparentava certa calma e indiferença em sua feição. O escorpiano atrás da porta rugia cada vez mais alto em desespero, e certas lembranças apoderaram –se da mente de Harpia naquele momento.

Uma antiga sala à meia luz.

Ao longe, a música da festa que fora a comemoração de seu aniversário, em um quatorze de fevereiro – dia de São Valentim – e sua disposição em encontrar Radamanthys e agradecê-lo pessoalmente pelo banquete dedicado a si naquela noite. Disposição que se mostrara mais que providencial nas horas que se seguiriam.

A fúria que ele presenciara na face do homem que ele considerava um dos mais misteriosos e reservados que conhecia, mas capaz de demonstrar a intensidade de seus sentimentos e caráter em um simples olhar. Aquela irritabilidade instigante e envolvente que emanava dele.

O cheiro de whisky que impregnava a camisa de Wyvern durante aquela noite, e inundara seus poros até o limite de sua sanidade, quebrando as barreiras de qualquer vergonha ou resistência que tivera em relação a ele. Os corpos unidos em dor e prazer.

Valentine balançou a cabeça negativamente, surpreso consigo mesmo; aqueles flashes o perseguiam há muito tempo, mais do que gostaria de admitir. Desde que se entendia por gente, já um Espectro das linhas de Hades, conhecido como a "Estrela Celeste do Clamor" pelos seus, ele percebia uma afinidade especial dirigida ao Juiz da Primeira Esfera da Oitava Prisão; o aquariano realmente admirava a fibra, disciplina e senso de responsabilidade de Radamanthys, e deliberadamente tornara-se o principal soldado de Wyvern, dedicando toda a sua lealdade a ele, do mesmo modo que o escorpiano dirigia sua integral lealdade à Pandora e Hades.

Subitamente, os flashes foram surgindo como sonhos, pequenas manifestações de seu inconsciente, e neles Valentine se via como um rapaz comum, porém um guerreiro, ligado àquele a quem seguia fielmente em sua condição como Espectro. Ali ele era um nobre de poucas posses, vindo de Chipre para firmar vassalagem com um jovem nobre de linhagem inglesa, maior na hierarquia da sociedade da época; Radamanthys demonstrava altivez e seriedade mesmo nesses sonhos, e ambos aos poucos desenvolviam uma camaradagem, baseada na precisão com que lidavam com suas obrigações, e no laço que a guerra os proporcionava.

- Não sei como não reagi a esses sonhos! Deveria tê-los evitado, procurado alguém para que os extirpasse de minha mente, para que as cenas não se tornassem tão verídicas! – Harpia dizia para si mesmo, revoltado consigo mesmo por não saber lidar muito bem com as emoções que despertavam em si.

Sim, porque gradualmente os sonhos foram se manifestando como flashes em sua cabeça, mexendo com seus sentimentos, cada vez mais confusos; servir ao lado da "Estrela Celeste da Fúria", e sob seu comando, não era sacrifício nenhum para o cipriota, mas ele estranhava que aquelas lembranças, ao invés de lhe gerar repulsa, acabavam por aproxima-lo mais ainda de Radamanthys de Wyvern, como se a aura do escorpiano fosse um ímã para a sua.

_- Valentine... gostaria de saber o que guardas na profundidade dos teus olhos... e de teu corpo..._

A voz grave de Radamanthys soava claramente em seu espírito agora, fazendo com que Harpia estremecesse levemente ao retomar aqueles sonhos.

"Mas, e se não forem sonhos? Nada explicaria a nitidez dos mesmos, e seus detalhes, de tal modo! E principalmente..." – ele suspirava de novo, com enfado – "O modo como meu corpo reage a eles."

O leve tremor deixara os pêlos de seus braços arrepiados, e um comichão manifestava-se em seu baixo ventre, acompanhado das batidas de seu coração acelerado. A respiração de Valentine estava ofegante, e seus olhos um pouco arregalados.

- Por Hades, como eu odeio essa situação! – ele murmurava para si mesmo, esfregando a testa com a palma da mão em um gesto bem atípico. – Ainda bem que não há ninguém para testemunhar tamanha imbecilidade.

Mais um rugido, mais forte e intenso dessa vez. Radamanthys deveria estar em seu limite, e a "Estrela Celeste do Clamor" desejava estar ao lado dele naquele instante, ajudando-o a lidar com aquele sangue divino. Se possível, doar o seu próprio para amenizar os efeitos do _Ikhor_ de Hades no corpo e alma de Wyvern. Mas ele não podia, e isso o torturava por dentro.

"Eu estou ajudando da maneira que posso, afastando a todos para que ele tenha paz... tenha calma, Valentine!" – Harpia estapeava a própria testa ao pensar no que poderia estar por trás de suas próprias atitudes.

Nisso, procurou acalmar-se, concentrar-se. Colocou-se em posição de vigília e semicerrou os olhos, mas esse foi seu grande erro; logo, um torpor tomava conta de si, à medida que os flashes invadiam sua mente incisivamente.

Uma noite de quatorze de fevereiro. Velas, vinho e muita comida na mesa.

Música, dança, barulho, a companhia de seus amigos – mas a ausência daquele a quem mais admirava. O dono daquela casa.

Discretamente, Valentine deixava a mesa sob uma desculpa qualquer, para adentrar a parte privativa daquele castelo, a quem poucos tinham acesso. Incluindo ele.

Uma pequena espiadela pela fresta da porta da sala de estudo de Radamanthys. Ali estava ele, os cabelos claros espetados para cima, os olhos fechados, sombreados pela meia luz do ambiente, a feição do inglês mais austera devido às sobrancelhas unidas, mesmo que seu corpo parecesse relaxado naquela cadeira onde se encontrava.

Valentine não conseguira resistir: novamente, a aura do escorpiano o puxava como um ímã, e ele se viu abrindo a porta sem fazer barulho, aproximando-se lentamente do outro, que tinha à sua frente uma garrafa de bebida quase finalizada, um copo pela metade descansando em sua mão direita.

- Whisky... – Valentine suspirou ao entender o que deixara Radamanthys naquela condição. Mas, seria a bebida o motivo para que o homem a quem servia não participasse da comemoração de seu aniversário? Por algum motivo que lhe era desconhecido, aquele pensamento fez com que seu coração doesse.

Entretanto, o aquariano seguiu em frente e retirou o copo da mão de Radamanthys, decidido a levá-lo para seus aposentos pessoais para que descansasse, e então seguir para sua própria alcova, mas encarar o loiro naquele momento foi a perdição de Valentine. Na cadeira, Radamanthys o fitava com um olhar profundo, perigoso, como se pudesse atravessar a alma do cipriota tal qual uma flecha incandescente.

Valentine engoliu em seco, mas procurou se manter impassível. Não podia demonstrar o que quer que fosse, denunciar-se... embora não entendesse muito bem a razão de sentir-se assim.

- Radamanthys, venha comigo, estás quase dormindo nessa cadeira. Venha descansar apropriadamente, meu senhor.

O inglês apenas olhava para o outro, e aos poucos relaxou, dando um pequeno sorriso; seu corpo estava tomado por um leve torpor, o whisky esquentara-lhe o sangue, e ele precisara tomar mais para tentar suprimir aquilo, a ponto de ausentar-se do banquete que fizera para Valentine para não dar vazão ao que sentia, e estragar a comemoração que acontecia.

Com cuidado, Valentine aproximou-se de Radamanthys e o levantou pelos ombros, enlaçando sua cintura com os braços fortes das lutas que combatera ao lado daquele que agora segurava; a diferença de altura entre os dois não era muito grande, e assim, logo os rostos estavam próximos demais, a respiração e o cheiro de whisky de Radamanthys tomando conta dos sentidos do cipriota.

Valentine apertou mais o corpo de Radamanthys contra o seu, apoiando-o e passando a guiá-lo para fora da sala de estudo, direcionando-se para os aposentos do escorpiano, que estranhamente mostrava-se passivo demais ao seguir os passos de seu subordinado, segurando-lhe o corpo para não cair, e apoiando a face na curva do pescoço do outro...

Ao chegar nos aposentos de Radamanthys, Valentine tentou acomodá-lo em uma cadeira próxima, mas ele já dava seus primeiros sinais de rebeldia; afastou o braço do aquariano, recusando seu apoio, e encostou-se à parede, os olhos cada vez mais tenazes. Valentine foi até a cama, e estava afastando as cobertas para que Radamanthys se acomodasse, quando teve seu braço puxado com brusquidão.

- Valentine, por que fazes isso? Nem me perguntaste se queria estar aqui, vir para cá, ou mesmo dormir! Não tinhas tal liberdade! - Radamanthys o trouxe para perto, fitando seus olhos perigosamente.

- Mas, meu senhor... – ele não tinha respostas diante daquela fúria. Aquele olhar o desarmara completamente, e Valentine viu-se perdido em sensações que até ali desconhecia.

- SEM MAS! – Radamanthys jogou o outro sobre sua cama, e implusivamente tomou um objeto de seu criado mudo, lançando-o ao espelho no outro lado do quarto – Se não me respeitas e obedeces agora, quem dirá quando lutarmos por algo muito maior que nós mesmos?

- Como...? Não entendo, senhor. Falas de...? – o tom de voz do rapaz era baixo, mas firme. E seu olhar, desafiador.

- DO QUE MAIS PODERIA SER, Valentine? – transformado, o inglês praticamente jogou-se em cima do companheiro, inclinando-se sobre ele para que os olhares não se desencontrassem – Falo de ter algo digno pelo qual lutar. Algo que supere essas vidas que possuímos agora. Falo de uma Guerra Santa.

- Sim, senhor Radamanthys. – a voz de Valentine soara normal, até um pouco seca, e seus olhos rebeldes não se desviaram da prisão das íris do outro à sua frente. Sabia que seu senhor acreditava em reencarnação, e que uma guerra em específico estava para ser travada. Logo.

- Valentine, seus olhos. – Radamanthys aproximou os rostos ainda mais – Eles... me instigam. Por que você tem esses olhos? – o rapaz puxou os cabelos de seu vassalo, forçando sua cabeça para trás, para que pudesse encará-lo melhor. Mas não sabia o que estava fazendo... será?

Ao sentir seus cabelos sendo puxados pelo escorpiano, Valentine sentiu um misto de dor e prazer; seu corpo reagiu de um modo que ele não esperava, e juntando àquilo o cheiro e proximidade de Radamanthys, a voz grave próxima aos seus lábios, o aniversariante percebeu, incrédulo, que aquilo o deixava excitado.

O que não passou despercebido pelo seu superior imediato.

Percebendo o estado de Valentine, Radamanthys arregalou levemente os olhos, para então estreitá-los e abrir um meio sorriso, aproximando seus lábios da orelha da presa em suas mãos, e dizendo:

- Então, estás a me desejar? Tens certeza que é isso que teu corpo quer? – e sem esperar resposta, o inglês envolveu Valentine pelos ombros e cintura, beijando sua boca com vontade, pressionando seu tronco sobre o dele, devorando-o aos poucos, diante da falta de reação do cipriota.

- Hum...! – foi a única resposta de Valentine ao ter sua boca violada pelos lábios, língua e dentes de Radamanthys, e seu corpo praticamente dominado pelo outro; o futuro Espectro de Harpia agarrou os lençóis com força, eletricidade percorrendo seu corpo e aumentando seu estado de excitação. Logo Valentine sentia as mãos de Radamanthys em si, apalpando-o sem muita delicadeza, suas coxas sendo apertadas com certa rudeza e seu membro envolvido com firmeza, ao iniciar os movimentos que o enlouqueceriam.

Dessa vez, não havia como não reagir; Valentine enfiou as mãos por baixo da camisa que Radamanthys usava, e passou a imita-lo, apertando, alisando e descobrindo cada parte da musculatura bem definida do homem que o liderava nos combates e lutas que já travavam em nome de Hades. Abriu a peça de roupa com sofreguidão, sentindo os dentes do escorpiano roçando seu pescoço até pousar os lábios ali, chupando a área com força.

E quando o aquariano pensou que aquilo tudo era demais para ele, Radamanthys o encarou novamente, encostando sua testa na dele:

- Valentine... gostaria de saber o que guardas na profundidade dos teus olhos... e de teu corpo...

Com isso, Radamanthys guiou a mão de Valentine até sua própria masculinidade, deixando um pequeno gemido escapar ao sentir os dedos inexperientes do rapaz desbravando a extensão de seu membro, buscando imitar os movimentos que ele mesmo intensificava na anatomia de Valentine. A futura "Estrela Celeste da Fúria" logo demonstraria a razão de ser da alcunha que levaria consigo, e essa simples expectativa fez com que ele ficasse mais duro sob os toques de seu amante, naquele momento.

Valentine não sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, por não possuir tamanha familiaridade com seu próprio corpo, mas estava gostando do que ele fazia, então procurou retribuir à altura, seguindo seus instintos. Instintos que ele nem sabia que existiam, visto que seu dia-a-dia era focado em lutas, treinos, combates, e em tudo estava Radamanthys. O que sentia por ele? Por que sentia-se tão bem, e parecia que seu corpo iria explodir? Beijou a boca de Radamanthys novamente, para sentir sua língua sendo chupada com fervor pelo outro; e ele não podia negar para si mesmo que gostava disso.

Radamanthys separou os lábios de ambos e, com olhos e mente turvos, passou a livrar Valentine das roupas que usava, sem muita gentileza. O aquariano parecia um pouco perdido, retirando a camisa de seu comandante por completo, e teve sua mão estapeada quando tentou retirar as calças do futuro Juiz. Levantou o rosto para questioná-lo, mas não foi capaz de levar seu intento adiante, ao ver o semblante luxurioso de Radamanthys sobre o seu corpo nu.

- Senhor Radamanthys... – sussurrou Valentine, o corpo totalmente desperto pelo desejo.

- Não diga nada, Valentine, apenas sinta. – assim, Radamanthys debruçou-se sobre o membro ereto de seu parceiro, e passou a sugá-lo intensamente.

Valentine não soube dizer se gemeu, sussurrou ou gritou de prazer; apenas o sentia transbordando pelos poros de seu corpo, conforme era chupado, mordido e apertado. As mãos de Radamanthys deslizavam por suas coxas e nádegas, enquanto o ritmo do que fazia aumentava gradualmente.

Ao mesmo tempo, Radamanthys sentia-se urrar de satisfação por dentro ao perceber as reações de Valentine e ver seu corpo se contorcendo na cama; logo, ele se contorceria mais ainda, pensou malicioso. Levou uma das mãos aos testículos do outro, e os apertou suavemente, somente para ouvir mais dos grunhidos de Valentine. Sorriu por dentro, e intensificando o modo como o chupava, levou o indicador da outra mão à entrada de Valentine, afagando o local e penetrando-o aos poucos, preparando-o para o que viria em seguida.

- Hunf! Ah! – Valentine tentava segurar a onda de prazer que tomava conta de si, inutilmente, visto que ao Radamanthys aprofundar os movimentos em si, penetrando-o com um dedo, ele gozou com força. Mas o que mais surpreendeu o cipriota foi presenciar o inglês sorvendo toda a sua essência, até a última gota. Aquilo o chocou e ao mesmo tempo, fez seu coração acelerar mais.

Afastando o rosto do membro de Valentine, ainda lambendo os lábios e sentindo o latejar da própria excitação, Radamanthys abriu suas calças com lentidão calculada, ficando nu diante do outro, alisando uma de suas pernas e a apoiando em seu ombro. Valentine o encarava com olhos arregalados, pois aquela visão era demais para ele.

- Eu quero fazer o mesmo por ti. – disse o aniversariante, com voz rouca.

- E farás. Mas antes eu tinha que presentear-te. – o sorriso do escorpiano era mais envolvente por ser algo muito raro de se ver.

Valentine sorriu também, ao ver que seu parceiro pegava um frasco de óleo na mesa de cabeceira, untando dois de seus dedos com ele, e posicionando-se entre suas pernas. Radamanthys massageou Valentine intimamente, poderia não estar em equilíbrio perfeito, mas não tornaria as coisas ruins para o rapaz; assim, untou seu próprio membro, e devagar, deslizou para dentro do companheiro.

- AH! – gritou o outro, levando as mãos aos braços do inglês, apertando-os com força.

- Shhh, calma, Valentine... isso passará, somos guerreiros, com certeza houveram dores piores... – Radamanthys acariciava o rosto do outro, para então beijar sua boca com desejo – E ainda haverão dores piores do que essa...

Valentine concordava com a cabeça, tendo a boca invadida pela língua dele, deixando-se abraçar; Radamanthys iniciou os movimentos, beijando o aquariano com mais força à medida que ele tornava o ato mais intenso. O calor entre os corpos aumentava com a fricção entre eles, e a pele de um roçando na do outro tornava tudo mais excitante.

Aos poucos, Valentine relaxou nos braços de seu senhor, sentindo-o dentro de si, cada vez mais profundo, fazendo com que a dor e o prazer se fundissem em seu corpo; abriu-se um pouco mais para ele, sua perna pressionando as costas e o ombro de Radamanthys, com o ritmo fluido das estocadas, os apertos e carícias pouco suaves que trocavam no momento. Os beijos de Radamanthys eram profundos, deliciosos, e Valentine sentia-se derreter e endurecer cada vez mais, a pressão na próstata levando-o a um estado de excitação maior que o anterior.

O nobre inglês, por sua vez, estava prestes a despejar toda a fúria reprimida de seu corpo sobre o de seu parceiro; o futuro Juiz respirava fundo, tamanha era a intensidade de sua excitação. Ele queria devorar o rapaz que gemia sob si, e assim o faria... tomou os braços de Valentine e os colocou para cima, prendendo seus pulsos juntos com uma mão, e passou a penetrá-lo com força e velocidade, sem dó nem piedade.

Valentine reclamou, gemeu, riu, eram tantas emoções, sensações e pensamentos em conflito, que ele resolveu deixar o prazer do que faziam tomar conta de seu corpo e alma; sentia-se feliz por entregar seu corpo à Radamanthys, não apenas pelo prazer, mas porque o admirava – ou melhor, amava. Em contrapartida, sabia que ele estava com o juízo alterado pela bebida, e isso o decepcionava um pouco.

Por isso, o cipriota não conteve um sorriso quando ouviu o escorpiano dizer:

- Meu. Quero que sejas meu por toda a vida. – Radamanthys arremetia cada vez mais no corpo de Valentine, os quadris movendo-se por si próprios, desprovidos de controle, em fúria total.

- Não é algo difícil, posto que já tens meu coração em tuas mãos! – ele respondeu sem pensar, movido pelo momento, e logo sentia várias fisgadas no baixo ventre, gozando novamente entre os corpos dos dois, e levando Radamanthys consigo.

O futuro Espectro de Wyvern rugiu ao alcançar o clímax, derramando-se entre as pernas de Valentine com força, segurando-se para não desabar em cima dele depois. Arfando, rolou para o lado, fitando o teto e depois o rapaz ao seu lado, ainda em torpor orgástico. Valentine retribuiu o olhar, pois não sabia o que dizer, e mais uma vez supreendeu-se ao ouvir:

- Feliz aniversário, Valentine.

Súbito, Valentine abriu os olhos, o barulho de saltos no chão de pedra, despertando-o de suas doces lembranças. Lembranças que nem mesmo ele sabia que existiam, pois tudo se perdera ao despertar como Valentine de Harpia, a "Estrela Celeste do Clamor". Ou pelo menos era assim que deveria ter sido.

O rapaz recompôs-se, e ajoelhou-se em respeito para receber Pandora Heinstein e Cheshire de Cat Sidhe, que chegavam; ela exigia ver Radamanthys de Wyvern, mesmo que este ainda estivesse lidando com a dor que o poder de Hades, contido no sangue de Alone, causava em seu corpo. Valentine não permitiria que seu senhor fosse envolvido nos assuntos de Pandora naquele instante, principalmente porque foi ao sair em missão com ela que Wyvern voltara com o coração em chamas, e encontrava-se em condição tão perigosa e humilhante.

"Afaste-a daqui, e tudo ficará bem." – pensou ele, mas lidar com Pandora Heinstein não era assim tão simples.

A comandante do Exército de Hades o ofendera quando ele expôs seus argumentos para que deixasse Radamanthys em paz, e dissera-lhe que iria discipliná-lo, após fitar seus olhos. "Olhos rebeldes", ela comentara, alegando que o Espectro inglês não o havia domado; por trás de seu olhar forte e impassível, Harpia apenas pensou:

"Essa mulher não sabe o que diz. Ele somente domou meu corpo e meu coração. Para depois ignorar tudo o que aconteceu. Até finalmente não se lembrar de nada ao se tornar Wyvern. Ela não sabe com quem está lidando!"

Realmente, Pandora não sabia. Deliberadamente, cometera o maior crime aos olhos de Valentine: zombar da nobreza e integridade de seu mestre. Ele a desafiara, a atacara e resistira aos seus ataques; sinceramente, ele não ligava para aquela vadia desprezível, conforme a chamara naquele conflito. Ele apenas não deixaria que a pretensão dela acabasse com a honra da pessoa mais nobre que conhecera.

"Somente quero preservar e defender o senhor Radamanthys..." – não, ele não perdoaria o comportamento daquela mulher que considerava seu senhor um cachorro do Exército de Hades. Um mero peão naquele jogo. E ele esperava que o escorpiano entendesse seus motivos.

Valentine apenas não contava com um coisa: a fidelidade do próprio Wyvern.

Conscientemente, ele morreria pelas mãos do homem que amou, tanto em alma como em corpo, quando resolveu rebelar-se totalmente contra Pandora e matá-la; fora alvo da _Máxima Precaução_, mas resistira ao golpe e voltara somente para reforçar seu amor a ele, pedindo-lhe que fosse um verdadeiro Espectro até o fim. Que mantivesse sua honra e integridade acima de tudo, mesmo submisso à Pandora e Hades, cujo poder estava no corpo de Alone. Mesmo que ao final de tudo, ele não tivesse compreendido totalmente o que Radamanthys sentia.

Chorara diante dele, diante de Pandora, e não se envergonhava de nada que tivesse dito e feito por ele, visto que muito do que acreditava, devia à convivência com aquele homem. Seus sentimentos, seu amor, poderiam ter distorcido a visão que possuía em relação aos ideais de Radamanthys, e por isso mesmo, ele preferira sucumbir pelas mãos daquele a quem seria eternamente fiel, mesmo que não concordasse com a posição que o nobre inglês assumira ali, diante daquela mulher, diante de si.

Morrera fitando aqueles olhos que significavam tanto para ele, e antes de seu último suspiro, sob o olhar surpreso e tenaz do escorpiano, como naquela noite, soube que suas lembranças mais doces sempre foram partilhadas com aquele que amava. Mesmo depois de morto, ajoelhado diante de Radamanthys, Valentine ainda podia sentir aquele olhar sobre si... e sabia que permaneceria nas lembranças dele, para sempre. Ou pelo menos até o final de sua vida como um dos Juízes do Submundo.

**FIM.**


End file.
